NARUTO NEW WORLD
by Rohakenay
Summary: Naruto, muchos lo describirían como: problemático, cabeza hueca, hiperactivo y más cosas, pero cuando el momento lo requiere se vuelve un chico completa mente diferente Actualmente ¿Nos encontramos en.…la nada? ¿Como llegamos aquí en primer lugar? A... sí claro la mujer conejo. Regresemos un poco en el tiempo
1. PROLOGO

Buenas a todos aquí una nueva historia y espero poder continuar esta no como la otra haha como sea naruto y high school dxd no me pertenecen si no a sus autores (este cap. será muy corto)

Persona hablando: hola

Persona pensando:"hola"

Criatura hablando: hola

Criatura pensando: "hola"

Prólogo

Naruto, muchos lo describirían como: problemático, cabeza hueca, hiperactivo y más cosas, pero cuando el momento lo requiere se vuelve un chico completa mente diferente

Actualmente

¿Nos encontramos en.…la nada?

¿Como llegamos aquí en primer lugar? A... sí claro la mujer conejo.

Regresemos un poco en el tiempo

Kaguya la diosa conejo, gracias a ella las cosas se complicaron para Naruto y Sasuke en la cuarta gran guerra ninja, pero aun así lograron vencerla, pero claro no todo puede ser como un cuento de hadas verdad?

Una vez que kaguya fue derrotada uno de sus portales dimensionales seguía abierto y absorbió a alguien alejándolo de su mundo para siempre

Regresemos en donde nos quedamos

La nada como su nombre lo dice no hay nada o amenos eso se suponía ya que se podía ver algo o alguien flotando en el vacío

Naruto él se encontraba flotando en ese extraño lugar

Después de unos minutos comenzó a despertar, al parecer el ser absorbido le provocó un desmayo. Conforme iba abriendo sus ojos su primera impresión fue de

Asombro ya que no reconocía el lugar, miraba a todos lados en busca de algo cualquier cosa lo que fuera, pero lo único que veía era la infinita obscuridad. En cuestión de segundos su cara tomo una mirada de desesperación, intentó correr o (flotar) hacia el frente, pero lo qué pasó solo lo sorprendió, ahí estaba el en medio de la nada y paralizado sin permitirle movimiento alguno, en lo único que podía pensar era en 2 cosa

Naruto: ¿dónde mierda estoy?, y que fue lo qué pasó?

Una vez ya calmado lo único que podía hacer en este momento era esperar a que algo pasara

Después de unos minutos el rubio escucho algo

?: GROARRRRRRR

cuando el rugido termino Naruto fue inmediata mente absorbido por otro portal, pero este era un tanto distinto este era rasgado (como el ojo de un gato) no se podía ver nada a través de el

Naruto salió del cielo disparado a alta velocidad para luego estrellarse en lo que pareciera un parque (bueno lo que queda de él) aquel estruendo fue de tal magnitud que se escuchó por toda la ciudad, pero hubo alguien a quien tomó por sorpresa, el impacto se escuchó a tan solo unos cuantos metros de su ubicación actual

Regresando con Naruto

Este después de recibir tal impacto el cual fue producto de un cráter de proporciones exageradas, y en el centro de el un Naruto total mente lastimado, lo único que el rubio pudo ver fue unos cuantos árboles para después caer desmayado con una sonrisa en su cara

Naruto había salido de ese extraño lugar para ser enviado a otra total mente distinto que para su gusto tenía un cierto parecido a su hogar, pero claro había un problema en donde diablos se encontraba era un gran misterio ya que el rubio no tenía ni la más mínima idea de su paradero

MENTE DE NARUTO

Naruto: "donde estoy porque estoy mojado?"

Una vez de pie Naruto pudo reconocer en donde se encontraba. Actual mente se encontraba en su mente para ser más exactos en frente de una jaula donde supuestamente debería a ver un zorro demonio de 9 colas, pero al fijar su vista en la jaula lo único que pudo ver fueron unos orbes para ser más exactos 9 y cada una de ellas eran de distintos colores: amarilla, azul, gris, roja, blanca, celeste, verde, morada y naranja esta última era más grande que las demás superando 3 veces el tamaño de las demás

Naruto: ¿Kurama? ¿Estás ahí?

Después de unos instantes una luz cegadora naranja intensa dejó ciego a el rubio por unos instantes, una vez el destello desapareció, frente a Naruto estaba el, el kyubi, el más poderoso de todos el bijus

Kurama: ¿qué quieres imbécil? pregunto el kyubi con su típica cara de fastidio

Naruto: ¡hola Kurama, si yo también te extrañé! Dijo el rubio con un tono de sarcasmo

Kurama: como sea... para que me despertaste? Pregunto el zorro ya de pie viendo fijamente al rubio

Naruto: ¿a si claro, de casualidad sabes dónde estamos? Porque no estoy seguro

Kurama: hmpp... no respondió el zorro con fastidio, es todo lo que ibas a preguntar?

Naruto: ¡mmmmmm había algo más que era... a si!, Naruto dijo golpeando su palma con el puño, ¿Kurama que son esas esferas que están a tu alrededor? Pregunto el rubio con un poco de intriga

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al zorro ya que no se había dado cuenta. Una vez fuera de la impresión comenzó a sentir 8 distintas energías las cuales eran idénticas a la de sus hermanos, las cuales provenían de las esferas, fue ahí cuando lo descubrió

Kurama: Naruto estas esferas son el chakra de mis hermanos, respondió el zorro

Y hasta aquí el prólogo espero les haya gustado y espero y esta historia si la pueda continuar, preguntas correcciones cualquier cosa adelante


	2. CAPITULO 1

Cap. 1

Buenas a todos aquí el siguiente capítulo de mi nueva historia haha como siempre Naruto y high school dxd no me pertenecen si no a sus autores

PD: se me olvidó mencionar que algunos personajes cambiaran un poco sus personalidades, pero no será mucho y la trama sufrirá un pequeño cambio depende de la situación

Y lamento decirles, pero no incluiré a Asia en el fic lo siento haha

Persona hablando: hola

Persona pensando: "hola"

Criatura hablando: hola

Criatura pensando: "hola"

DE VUELTA A EL PARQUE

?: "mierda! ¿Que fue eso?"/Se pregunto un chico castaño de estatura promedio con lo que parecía ser un uniforme de una academia para ser más exactos pertenecía a la academia kuoh/

Este chico se llama hyoudou issei y es uno de el trío de pervertidos de la academia kuoh

Iva caminando por el parque cuando escucho un golpe muy duro muy cerca de él, el cual ignoro ya que no tenía intenciones de descubrir que avía producido el estruendo ya que avía tenido un día terrible

En casa de issei

Issei ya había llegado a su casa y ya se estaba preparando para dormir cuando recordó lo qué pasó hace unas horas, la duda lo mataba ya que no sabía que pudo ocasionar ese estruendo

Issei: genial este día no pudo ir peor, /las clases ya llevaban 1 semanas de a ver comenzado, y cada uno de esos días era golpeado por el equipo de kendo de mujeres las cuales le dieron una paliza con palos y ahora lo del parque/…. si hoy no pudo ser peor (suspiro)

Issei: qué más da /issei bostezo ya listo para dormirse para las clases/

EL SIGUIENTE DÍA

Ya era el final del día escolar y nos encontramos en el club de lo oculto para ser más específicos en la entrada del edificio

Ahí se encontraba Rías y Akeno hablando sobre algo, parecía ser importante

Rías: Akeno necesito que te dirijas hacia el parque y revises el área. Ya que sentí un incremento de poder párese ser que fue en el parque, así qué... por favor

Akeno: Ara ara ... no se preocupe bucho yo me encargo

EN EL PARQUE

Akeno acababa de llegar al parque y así como llego se fue, ya que lo único que encontró fue un cráter enorme

(¿dónde habrá quedado Naruto? Bueno vamos a descubrirlo)

Flashback (noche anterior)

Naruto ya había terminado de hablar con Kurama y en este momento estaba meditando acostado en el cráter, no entendía lo que le dijo el zorro

Naruto: "Como es posible? ¿No entiendo cómo es que los demás bijus se transformaron en esferas? Simple mente no lo entiendo y luego está el hecho de que no se en donde mierda estoy" (suspiro) Serán unos días largos"

Naruto se dispuso a levantarse de donde se encontraba, empezó a caminar unos cuantos minutos observando su alrededor y llego a la conclusión de que no sabía dónde se encontraba

Naruto: Mierda... esto no se parece en nada a alguna aldea que haya visto. ¿En dónde diablos estoy? Que es este lugar y que son estas extrañas estructuras, /se preguntaba Naruto/.

Al día siguiente

El siguió caminando hasta que decidió buscar a alguien quien lo pudiera brindar información sobre donde se encontraba

MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Naruto se topó con un hombre entre 30-40 años y decidió acercase le, una vez terminada su pequeña conversación

Naruto decidió sentarse a descansar y pensar que es lo que aria a continuación

Naruto: Con que estoy en Japón en la ciudad de kuoh eee... diablos nunca antes había escuchado esos nombres tan raros ... eso quiere decir que!... no estoy en mi m.…/ fue interrumpido por una voz:

Mente de Naruto

Kurama: Si no estás en tu mundo…. bueno no estamos en nuestro mundo

Naruto: ¿cómo sabes eso Kurama? ¿A caso lo has sabido todo este tiempo?, /le pregunto el rubio/

Kurama: ¡no idiota acabo de descubrirlo! /Mencionó el zorro/

Naruto: ¿y como lo sabes?, /pregunto el rubio un poco sorprendido /

Kurama: me tome la libertad de tratar de percibir algún chakra conocido, pero…. /hizo una pequeña pausa al ser interrumpido /

Naruto: pero ¿qué? /Pregunto el rubio un tanto preocupado/

Zorro:(gruñido) …. el único chalara que percibo es el tulló y el de esas esferas

Naruto: ya veo, /respondió el uzumaki muy triste ya que no volvería a ver a sus amigos/

Kurama: ahí algo más…. ahí una energía distinta al chakara no sé qué sea, pero ten por seguro que tu batalla no ha acabado, si no.…. acaba de iniciar

Naruto: maldición y yo que creía que podría mantenerme fuera de estos problemas (suspiro) que fastidio. Bueno nos vemos luego, /decía Naruto mientras se desvanecía/

Fuera de la mente de Naruto

Naruto: "bueno supongo que buscaré un lugar en donde dormir, creo que regresaré al parque y dormiré ahí "

En la mañana (6 am)

El sol comenzaba a salir y para esa hora la mayoría de las personas se despertaban para comenzar con otro día de trabajo en caso de los adultos y para los jóvenes sus horas de clase estaban por iniciar

Naruto: (bostezo) que fastidio / se levantó para estirar para comenzar a caminar por la ciudad

Naruto: grhhrr…. mierda tengo mucha hambre y no tengo dinero (suspiro) supongo que tender que trabajar, bien veamos /decía Naruto mientras buscaba un callejón donde nadie lo viera, una vez lo encontró se dirigió hacia halla/

Naruto: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU / gritó mientras hacía una posición de manos en forma de cruz para que de un estallido de humo salieran 30 clones de sombra

Naruto: ¡bien escuchen todos dispérsense por toda la ciudad y vallan a buscar un buen trabajo para poder comer y rentar un departamento, VALLAN!

Clones: ¡HAI!

Los clones desaparecieron para ir en busca de un trabajo, mientras los clones desaparecían en busca de un trabajo

Al día siguiente

Al igual como el día anterior Naruto creo la misma cantidad de clones para que fueran a su trabajo

Después de unas horas Naruto recordó algo

Naruto: "podría ser?" (Naruto comenzó a meter sus manos en sus bolsas buscando algo hasta que saco unas 11 monedas y un pedazo de tela verde con lo que parecía ser un ojo. Naruto no podía creer que haya sobrevivido algo de su dinero, si tuviera suerte podría cambiarlo por dinero de este mundo y comer algo/

Naruto se dirigía hacia un puesto y una vez ahí le mostró al dueño unas monedas algo extrañas y le pregunto si valían algo. Una vez que Naruto se las mostró la quijada del dueño del local golpeó el suelo, una vez fuera de la sorpresa comenzó a hablar

Dueño Paco: ¿chico si no te importa que pregunte, de donde sacaste esas monedas? /le pregunto el dueño sin despegar su vista de las monedas/

Naruto: pues no recuerdo, estaban en mi bolsa del pantalón /le contestó el rubio/

Naruto disculpe cuánto cree que me podría alcanzar con una moneda? /le pregunto el rubio al dueño del local/

Dueño Paco: pues una de esas te alcanzaría para comer todo un mes / le mencionó el dueño /

Naruto: ¡enserio genial! ¿Me las podría cambiar? /le pregunto el rubio/

Dueño Paco: disculpa, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para cambiártelo, además no podrías guardarlo todo en tus bolsas es demasiado dinero, necesitarías una mochila /le dijo el dueño con una gota de sudor estilo animé/

Naruto: mmmm…. ya sé, ¿qué tal si le doy una de estas monedas y usted me da una mochila, ¿qué tal? / le dijo el rubio muy animado/

Dueño Paco: pero es mucho dinero y ... /el señor fue interrumpido por el rubio

Naruto: no importa/ dijo Naruto

10 minutos después

Naruto ya había conseguido una mochila y el dueño de ese local le mencionó que cruzando la calle se encontraba un centro comercial donde podría comer y cambiar el dinero en un banco, en el centro comercial justo en la entrada, Naruto entro al banco y cambio sus monedas, una vez cambiadas metió todo el dinero en la mochila la cual estaba llena de dinero

Una vez terminado el asunto del dinero comenzó a buscar los locales de comida que le había mencionado el señor que le dio la mochila, mientras caminaba, alrededor de el, todas las adolescentes se le quedaban viendo, las chicas comenzaron a susurrar cosas como:

Chica 1: ya la viste está hermoso y su cuerpo es el de un atleta /decía la adolescente con corazones en sus ojos

Chica2: kyaaaa /chilló una/

Chica3: ¿qué guapo, mira su cuerpo es perfecto, tendrá novia?... un momento de donde le he visto antes?, /se preguntaba una de las adolescentes

Chica4: que guapo... un momento recuerdo haberlo visto en algún lado, pero donde?

Naruto: "cómo es que el teme soportaba todo esto, es un fastidió" (suspiro)/ ignoró a las adolescentes que hablaban sobre él y siguió caminando con sus manos entre lazadas en su nuca/

Naruto seguía caminando hasta que llego a una zona amplia con muchas mesas y sillas en el centro y en los alrededores estaban los puestos de comida, Naruto se dirigió hacia uno de los locales donde vendían ramen, ordenó uno y se dirigió a una mesa vacía, se sentó y comenzó a devorar su ramen, mientras tanto a su al rededor no se dejaban de escuchar murmullos los cuales eran hacia el rubio los cuales no daban señal de parar pronto

Ese mismo día en la noche

Naruto se encontraba en el mismo parque ya era hora de dormir

Naruto: necesito encontrar un departamento pronto / (suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos/

Una semana después

Durante estos días Naruto por fin logró encontrar un departamento el cual pudo pagar gracias al dinero que cambio y aún le sobraba y este se encontraba muy cerca de lo que parecía ser una academia, su habitación se encontraba en el 5 piso, su departamento era muy amplio mucho más de lo que era el suyo en su mundo, al entrar al departamento del lado derecho se encontraba un mueble de madera con un televisor sobre él, de frente del televisor había una mesita de centro de vidrio y un sillón para 4 personas de cuero negro frente a la mesita, al fondo a la derecha se encontraba si habitación con una cama para 2 personas, 2 muebles de madera uno a cada lado y el cuarto del baño dentro de la habitación, fuera de su cuarto ahora a la derecha se encontraba la cocina con todo lo necesario para comer y frente a la cocina una mesa para 4 personas para comer

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sillón, tenía pensado ir a inscribirse a la academia cerca de su departamento para así poder tener información sobre el mundo en el que ahora sería su hogar

Al día siguiente por la mañana

Naruto ya había despertado en estos momentos se encontraba en la puerta de entrada de la academia kuoh, para su sorpresa la cantidad de mujeres que asistían a la academia era demasiada. una vez dentro de la academia no pasó desapercibido por todos los estudiantes ya que era el único en no traer puesto el uniforme de la academia, todas las mujeres lo deseaban y las miradas de odio de parte de los hombres, Naruto decidió ignorar todo esto ya que no sabía a qué se debían esas miradas de odio

Después de un rato Naruto ya se encontraba en la oficina del director, estaban discutiendo sobre si ingreso a la academia

Director: ¿veras la única manera de entrar a la academia una vez comenzado el ciclo, es presentando un examen de ingreso, deseas presentarlo? / le pregunto el director a Naruto para lo cual el rubio asintió/

1 hora después

Director: bien ya tengo tu resultado…. felicidades Uzumaki obtuvo una calificación de 85, este será su grupo de ahora en adelante / le entrega una hoja/

Naruto: ¿grupo 2B? ¿Dónde queda el salón? /le pregunto al director/

Director: no te preocupes, sígueme

Naruto obedeció y lo siguió hasta una puerta que decía 2B, una vez ahí el director toco la puerta, para lo que el profesor se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, el director le comentaba de la situación para lo que el profesor asintió, el profesor le dijo al rubio que esperará un momento hasta que le dijera que pasara,

Profesor: atención alumnos tengo una noticia, a continuación, se nos unirá un nuevo compañero de clases,

Por favor pasa / dije el profesor para lo que el rubio abría la puerta y se paró en frente de todos /

Naruto: hola a todos mis nombres es Naruto Uzumaki espero llevarnos bien /decía Naruto con su típica sonrisa y manos tras la nuca

Chicas: KYAAAAA un chico lindo, me pregunto si tendrá novia

Chicos: genial otro idiota que se gana toda la atención de las chicas

Naruto simplemente ignoro todo lo que sus nuevos compañeros decían

Profesor: bien señor Uzumaki puede buscar un asiento libre / le dijo el profesor para que de acto seguido Naruto empezará a caminar sentándose en un banco, el cual se encontraba en el centro del salón

Naruto volteó a su lado derecho, pero no había nadie en ese lugar, repitiendo la acción esta vez volteo al lado izquierdo topándose a una chica de pelo castaño que no lo dejaba de ver, Naruto simple mente le sonrió y devolvió su vista al frente, en estos momentos la pobre chica se encontraba total mente roja de la vergüenza al borde del desmayo

1 hora después

Ya había pasado una hora en la cual hubo un cambio de maestro la clase de historia finalizo para dar comienzo a la de matemáticas Naruto en estos momentos se encontraba más aburrido que nunca.(claro que no se aburriría en la clase de matemáticas) el maestro se encontraba anotando algo en el pizarrón ,el maestro detuvo su escritura cuando alguien golpeo la puerta, después la puerta se abrió, tras la puerta se encontraba una joven con una figura voluptuosa, tiene el pelo largo negro y ojos color avellana con pupilas felinas.

Profesor: Kuroka-san pase y tome asiento por favor

Kuroka: lo lamento profesor tenía unos asuntos que atender me disculpo /hizo una pequeña reverencia/

Profesor: no tiene por qué disculparse entiendo que tenía asuntos con su club así que por favor tome asiento/dijo el profesor retomando su escritura

La ya mencionada kuroka entro al salón de clases para tomar asiento el cual se encontraba a lado de naruto. Naruto no se había percatado de la presencia de la nekomata, pero el inquilino que reside dentro de el

En la mente de naruto

Kurama: **oye naruto**

Naruto: ¿qué paso kurama? ¿Para qué me trajiste? /pregunto el rubio un tanto aburrido/

Kurama: **por si no te has dado cuenta idiota alguien acaba de entrar al salón /le decía el zorro a naruto/**

Naruto: ¿y es que tiene de importante? /pregunto el rubio confundido/

Kurama: **siento dos energías distintas una la conozco a la perfección, pero la otra…**

Naruto: ¿y cuáles son esas esencias? /le pregunto el rubio/

Kurama: **quien acaba de entrar es capaz de usar el chakra, aunque es muy mínima la cantidad de esta, pero por otro lado esta esta energía la cual nunca antes había percibido, es impura, a decir verdad, durante estas semanas he sentido energías diferentes**

Naruto: increíble esto no me lo esperaba /dijo el rubio/

Kurama: **ahí algo más, su esencia es de una nekomata /dijo el zorro aun confundido**

Naruto: ¿estás seguro de eso? /pregunto naruto/

Kurama **: si seguro no me puedo estar equivocando, te recomiendo que mantengas un ojo sobre ella.**

Naruto: claro eso are, supongo que es todo me voy /se despidió el rubio del zorro/

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia digan me adiós


	3. CAPITULO 2

Capítulo 2

Buenas a todos aquí otro capítulo de mi fic, de una vez para aclarar Naruto no tendrá harem y como siempre Naruto y dxd no me pertenecen bla bla bla a lo mejor pues que vean que la historia es muy sosa pero es la primera vez que tengo pensado tratar de terminarla ahora si comenzamos

Persona y criatura hablando: hola

Persona y criatura pensando: "hola"

Fuera de la mente de Naruto

Naruto miró hacia el frente para toparse con una hermosa chica de pelo negro, ojos avellana rasgados como los de un felino y curiosa mente sobre su cabeza orejas…. de gato?

(Que acaso nadie las veía... si nadie las veía bueno excepto el, pero por qué?)

Naruto volteó a sus alrededores y vio en las caras de los presentes una cara de admiración y de parte de los hombres deseo, ahí fue donde lo descubrió los humanos no podían ver esas orejas, pero ¿porque el sí? Será porque él es mitad kitsune y mitad humano, la respuesta no era aún comprobada

(digo kitsune porque es el que predomina en energía)

Naruto volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente pero ya no se encontraba al frente, para su suerte ahora se encontraba a un lado de el

Dirigió su vista hacia su lado derecho y se topó con aquella chica, una vez que su vista estuvo en ella, Naruto no podía dejar de ver esas orejas de gato no era que le pareciera raro si no lo contrario él lo consideraba como único y lindo también

Naruto estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sin despegar su vista de sus orejas

Kuroka sintió que la estaban observando y movió su cabeza a la izquierda, topándose con un chico, a su gusto, apuesto, buen cuerpo y lindo una vez lo vio bien ella sentía que ya lo había visto antes, donde? ¿Quién sabe, cuando? Ni idea, pero se le hacía conocido, una vez terminados esos pensamientos dirigió su vista a sus ojos los cuales apuntaba a su cabeza, lo cual le sorprendió ya que al parecer él podía ver sus orejas, pero ¿cómo?, como es eso posible?

Una vez fuera de su sorpresa logró percibir algo, una esencia

En estos momentos el profesor no se encontraba ya que el director le había pedido que fuera a su oficina

Kuroka: "así que" zorro / lo último lo dijo en un susurro, pero lo suficiente mente fuerte para que el la escuchara

Naruto: ¡he! "¿Mierda lo descubrió, ahora que hare? ¿Disculpa que dijiste? /se dirigió a ella un poco nervioso ya que lo más seguro es que lo hayan descubierto

Kuroka: ¿Ee? ¿Yo? / dijo kuroka con tono de inocencia/

Naruto: si es que escuche que dijiste zorro / dijo Naruto aún nervioso/

Kuroka: A eso ¡es que tienes unos bigotes en tus mejillas ... como los de un zorro /dijo kuroka con un tono incidente/

Naruto: A es eso, si jajaja ya me lo han dicho antes /dijo Naruto dejando ver una enorme sonrisa

De acto seguido la cara de incidencia de kuroka cambio a una de sorpresa, dejando ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

Naruto no entendía el porqué de esa relación

((Naruto sigue siendo un idiota en el tema del amor bueno no tan idiota jajaja))

Naruto: disculpa, pero no se tu nombre ¿te importaría dármelo? /le pregunto Naruto aún con su sonrisa /

Kuroka una vez fuera de su sorpresa reaccionó y sonrío

Kuroka: claro mi nombre es kuroka es un gusto conocerte... foxy-kun /dijo kuroka haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara/

Naruto: disculpa kuroka-san pero mi nombre es Naruto / dijo Naruto aún de un tono rojo/

Kuroka se sorprendió al oír ese nombre ya que solo lo había escuchado en una persona, pero dejo eso de lado y siguió conversando con Naruto ya que en serio deseaba conocer lo

Kuroka: es un gusto Naruto-kun

/dijo kuroka con una mirada seductora/

El rubio no comprendía el porqué de esa cara, de lo que ningún de los 2 se había dado cuanta era del escándalo que estaban haciendo a su alrededor

porque porque kuroka-sempai yo que iba a irá a pedirle una cita /dijo una chica llorando/

ellos dos hacen una hermosa pareja / dijo otra chica con alegría/

quisiera estar entre esos 2 cuerpos / dijo otra chica, la cual le salía humo por las orejas y gotas de sangre que escurrían por la nariz (pervertida)/

mierda ese idiota las pagará le demostraré que nadie me quitará a kuroka-sempai / dijo un chico muy molesto/

mejor no te metas con él, se ve que es fuerte no te valla a golpear /dijo otro, pero este también lo decía con rabia/

que ve kuroka-sempai en ese idiota sin cerebro /dijo otro igual de molesto/

Las primeras horas de clases pasaron igual de lentas, como siempre, el maestro ya había llegado al salón

El maestro informó que el director le dijo que alguien necesitaba acompañará a Naruto a recoger su uniforme, al finalizar el día, todas las mujeres levantaron su mano bueno casi todas, la única que no levantó la mano fue Kuroka ya que estaba muy ocupada viendo la cara de Naruto de Confucio

Al final el maestro decidió que kuroka sería quien a compararía a Naruto a buscar su uniforme

Hora del receso

Naruto encontró un lugar hermoso dentro de la academia tenía césped con un árbol el cual daba la suficiente sombra para cubrir a una persona, se encontraba un poco alejado de la multitud, pero tan poco mucho

Naruto se encontraba descansando recargado en el árbol tomando una pequeña siesta, lo que no sabía es que estaba viendo observado por una hermosa mujer de pelo carmesí largo su nombre era Rías Gremory

Dentro del club de lo oculto

Kuroka: bucho sucedió algo hoy / dijo kuroka con indiferencia/

Rías: ¿qué es lo que sucede kuroka? /pregunto Rías/

Kuroka: un chico nuevo acaba de entrar a mi clase y percibí una esencia de kitsune emanando de él/ dijo kuroka recordando a Naruto/

Rías: "será el mismo que llego a esta ciudad hace ya unas semanas "Kuroka necesito que lo mantengas vigilado /dijo Rías/

Final del día (Naruto y Kuroka)

Naruto y Kuroka Iván caminando por el patio de la escuela camino a la caja donde vendían el uniforme de la academia, Naruto se estaba probando el uniforme y cabe decir que le quedaba a la perfección

Durante todo el camino Iván platicando de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegaron a la (entrada o salida como lo quieran ver)

Naruto: supongo que aquí nos separamos Kuroka-san

Kuroka: así párese yo aún tengo cosas que hacer / Kuroka se acercó al rubio y con su dedo índice comenzó a moverlo al rededor de todo su pecho sintiendo su pecho bien definido/ así que nos vemos el lunes Naruto-kun / se puso de puntitas para alcanzar su oído para después darle un beso en la mejilla

Para lo cual Naruto se puso rojo como tómate, el no entendía porque se sentía así cuando estaba con ella claro solo ha pasado un día, pero había algo, lo cual no sabía que era que le agradaba estar con ella

Había algo que tenía el rubio que hacía que Kuroka quisiera estar con él, tendrá que ver qué al igual que ella tienen esencias de yokais

Entonces fue cuando se despidieron y así Naruto tomo rumbo hacia su departamento y Kuroka bueno ella se fue al club de lo oculto

Con Kuroka

Kuroka ya se encontraba en el club de lo oculto con el resto del grupo quienes eran Rías(rey), Akeno(reina) y Kiba(caballo) y claro Kuroka(torre) todos se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la sala, menos rías ella se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio

Rías: Kuroka qué haces aquí /pregunto Rías/ que no se supone que deberías estar vigilando a Naruto el nuevo estudiante?

Kuroka: eso fue lo que hice~nya

/dijo Kuroka/

Rías: me refería a que buscaras información sobre él y que lo vigilaras por si intentaba atacar /dijo Rías con un tono de molestia/

Kuroka: ¿ah pues ya se fue sería inútil ir a buscarlo en estos momentos no? Bucho /dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa de victoria

Rías: (suspiro) si ya no tiene caso que lo buscas en estos momentos / dijo rías ya vencida/

Todos veían esta escena un poco divertidos por la actitud de la nekomata

Kuroka: ¿entonces supongo que ya me puedo retirar verdad bucho? / pregunto la nekomata/

Rías: si ya te puedes retirar Kuroka. Por cierto, Akeno mantén vigilado a aquel muchacho presiento que algo pasara muy pronto

Akeno: hai bucho / dijo Akeno por una sonrisa/

En el departamento de Naruto

Naruto ya se encontraba acostado en su cama

Naruto: " este día fue... cómo decirlo?... interesante jaja"

Mientras Naruto pensaba en lo sucedido en el día de hoy, los recuerdos de sus clones regresaban a él y al instante le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Naruto: "debo encontrar una mejor manera de conseguir dinero sin usar los clones no me agrada la idea de recibir un dolor de cabeza cada vez que finaliza un día, supongo que por el momento con el dinero que tengo es suficiente necesito encontrar una mejor manera de ganar dinero"

Al día siguiente con Naruto

Ya era de día Naruto ya había despertado en estos momentos se encontraba tomando una ducha para poder despertar e iniciar su segundo día de clases

Naruto salí de la ducha y se encontraba frente al espejo observándose se podía ver un cuerpo trabajado y en forma, pero lo más que resaltaba era la cicatriz que se encontraba en el pecho derecho de forma inclinada

Naruto ya había salido de la ducha, era sábado, por fin, fin de semana eran las 11:00 am

Se cambio y se puso ropa deportiva ya que empezaría su entrenamiento ya que se había descuidado todas estas semanas desde que llegó

Naruto salió de la casa y comenzó a correr, ese sería su calentamiento para después ir al bosque y comenzar su entrenamiento, mientras corría algo sucedió

Mente de Naruto

Naruto: ¿qué diablos?... dónde estoy? /se preguntó Naruto/

Kurama: estás en tu mente idiota/ dijo Kurama sin abrir los ojos/

Naruto: maldito zorro apestoso ¡quieres dejar de traerme aquí sin avisar! / le dijo gritando/

Kurama nada más abrió un hijo y volteó la cabeza

Kurama: ¿dime ya arreglaste el asunto del dinero? / le pregunto al rubio/

Naruto: ¿eh?... no, no se me ocurre nada(suspiro)

Kurama: ... idiota sabes podrías reescribir los libros de Jiraiya / dijo el zorro aún con la cabeza volteada/

Naruto: ... eres idiota acaso me tomas por pervertido?

Kurama: DEJA DE LLAMARME IDIOTA EL ÚNICO IDIOTA AQUÍ ERES TÚ / gritó Kurama con una vena marcada en su cien

Naruto: NO TU ERES EL IDIOTA

Kurama: NO TU ERES EL IDIOTA, IDIOTA

Su pelea algún avía cesado y retomaron la plática en donde se quedaron

Kurama: me refería a su primer libro que escribió el cual te dejo como obsequio

Naruto: ... sabes Kurama? Esto puede funcionar, sabes me alegra que por fin uses el cerebro que te dieron, eso are, bueno me tengo que ir

Kurama: maldito mocoso algún día algún día, me las pagarás /dijo Kurama para después volver a dormir

Bueno ya era de noche para ser exactos las 7:30 pm, ya era tarde así que Naruto estaba caminando de regreso hacia su departamento, camino al departamento estaba caminando por el parque cuando escucho alguien hablar, Naruto siguió la voz y lo que vio lo sorprendió nunca se había esperado algo así

A la distancia se podía ver una mujer de unos 18-19 años de edad de cabello negro largo, su ropa era como decirlo, era muy reveladora cubriendo solo sus pezones y su parte inferior, pero lo que sorprendió a Naruto fueron esas extrañas alas que poseía eran... simple mente inusual

(¿En esta escena todo pasa igual solo que cuando Issei es atravesado Naruto aparece y todo lo demás es igual?

Al parecer a Raynare le encargaron eliminar a Issei, issei se encontraba agonizando, ya que esa lanza de luz atravesó el abdomen del chico, esta lanza irradiaba una energía muy distinta al chakra

Con Naruto

Naruto: "pero que muerda es esto que es esa energía porque se siente así?"

Kurama: "Naruto es una de las energías que sentí antes, no te preocupes con su nivel actual no sería capaz de vencerte" / decía el zorro/

Naruto: "eso ya lo sé, lo que me preocupa es lo que puede hacer le a otras personas, necesito detenerla"

Kurama: "y que es lo que esperas idiota ve"

Antes de que Reinare se diera cuenta frente a ella había aparecido un chico de cabello rubio, Raynare se encontraba impactada ya que no se había percatado del rubio y para su sorpresa antes de que se diera cuenta frente a su rostro se encontraba el puño del rubio, el cual impacto en su rostro mandando la a volar arrasando con varios árboles

Raynare: " maldición no lo vi moverse" quién diablos eres tú? / le pregunto la caída a Naruto/

Naruto: eso no es de tu importancia, porque atacaste al chico / dijo el rubio ya muy molesto/

Raynare: no tengo porque decirte ya que de todos modos te mataré al igual que el /dijo Raynare/

Naruto: bien eso está por ver se

Raynare se lanzó para atacarlo con un puñetazo en el estómago, pero con lo que ella no contaba era que Naruto simple mente desvío con mucha facilidad, inmediata mente Naruto le soltó un rodillazo en el estómago levantando la del suelo unos centímetros

Mientras tanto unos metros de distancia se encontraba Rías junto con su nobleza, ya habían agarrado a issei, en estos momentos se encontraba fuera de peligro, ellos simple mente de encontraban observando la batalla

De regreso a la batalla

Raynare se estaba agarrando el estómago con mucho dolor ya que ese golpe fue unos de los más duros que ha recibido sin contar el puñetazo en la cara

Naruto ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por algunas personas, él sabía que le preguntarían muchas cosas así que si lo llegarán a interrogar la simple mente lo negaría todo

Raynare: ¿quién eres tú? Y porque eres tan fuerte / le gritó de manera desesperada/

Naruto: soy Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki y si piensas que este es todo mi poder te equivocas jaja / esto último lo dijo en un susurro

Raynare estaba muy molesta ya no pensaba lo que hacía en un intento de desesperación por querer acabar con el rubio creo una lanza y se lanzó hacia el al momento de estar a unos cuantos metros lanzó su lanza de luz directo a su cabeza, instantánea mente Naruto hizo unas posiciones de manos para después decir: **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (elemento viento, viento cortante)** una vez mencionado el nombre de la técnica de su boca salió una ráfaga de aire la cual corto en miles de pedazos la lanza de luz haciendo la desaparecer

Raynare se encontraba entre molesta y desesperada, así que optó por volver a atacar, mientras Raynare se acercaba Naruto comenzó a crear una esfera de energía azul, Raynare una vez frente al rubio lanzó una patada al rostro de Naruto, para lo cual el nada más se agachó y le estrelló la técnica que creo en su mano, la técnica dio en el abdomen mientras Naruto decia, **Rasengan** , después del impacto el ángel caído salió disparada del lugar alejando se cada vez más

Naruto giró su cabeza sobre su hombro para ver a sus espectadores decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco ninguno podía articular palabra sobre lo sucedido estaba en shock, como Naruto vio que no se movían decidió desaparecer en un remolino de hojas

CONTINUARA

BUENO ASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA PUEDEN DECIR ME LA HAHAHA. ALGO MAS AL PRINCIPIO TENIA PENSADO HACER QUE EN EL MUNDO DE DXD EXISTIERA UN MANGA O ANIME EN EL CUAL ESTA RELATANDO LA HISTORIA DE NARUTO COMO EN EL ANIME Y MANGA REAL PERO LA VERDAD NO SE SI HACER LO ASI, ASI QUE QUE OPINAN USTEDES?

AHORA SI ESO FUE TODO


End file.
